bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Zero Gravity
|romaji= Zero Gurabiti |user= Ochaco Uraraka |quirk type= Emitter |quirk range= Contact |debut= Chapter 3 |anime debut= Episode 3 }} |Zero Gurabiti}} is a Quirk used by Ochaco Uraraka. Description Zero Gravity gives Ochaco the ability to make objects float through touch. Ochaco has small pads on each tip of her fingers. Anything that is touched by these pads loses its gravitational pull, effectively making the object weightless. In order to cancel the effects of her Quirk, Ochaco just needs to close her finger pads together. Through Zero Gravity, Ochaco can make anything solid float in mid-air as long as they are within the weight limit of her Quirk. Those affected by it are unlikely to fight back, since they will keep rising up and away from solid ground until Ochaco decides to bring them down. Ochaco has a limit to the amount of weight that can be nullified, which is around three tons, and continued strain will cause her to feel sick and woozy to the point of vomiting. She can also make herself float by removing her own gravitational pull, but doing so will cause her to become nauseous much quicker. Usage Ochaco's main battle tactic consists of using her Quirk directly on opponents by getting close enough to make contact with her fingers, causing them to float up and lose their footing, which severely limits their fighting capability. She can further use Zero Gravity to remove her own weight, allowing her to jump higher and farther, or create decoys by making objects of her own levitate slightly above the ground, which can serve as a distraction. After learning martial arts with Gunhead, Ochaco has developed a few moves that she can use in conjunction with her Quirk. Ochaco can take advantage of damaged areas by using her Quirk to collect rubble, which she then releases on enemies as a long-range projectile attack. She is sneaky enough to be able to gather wreckage without an opponent noticing. Ochaco's ability to clean up those areas also makes her valuable for rescue missions, which she has a notable interest for. Because prolonged usage of Zero Gravity causes nausea, Ochaco had several mechanisms installed in her costume in order to mitigate its effects. Ochaco is known to be careful with her hands, so that she doesn't accidentally activate her Quirk on something or someone she doesn't want to. Named Super Moves * : Ochaco presses her fingertips together and makes whatever she has touched stop floating. This move is first used when she saves Izuku Midoriya from falling to death during the U.A. Entrance Exam. ** Meteor Shower: Ochaco collects a large quantity of debris with her Quirk, which she then causes to fall on an opponent with Skill Release. She first used this move during her match against Katsuki Bakugo. * : After applying her Quirk's power of making objects weightless to some rubble and a pillar, Ochaco then uses the pillar to hit the rubble at her enemy. This move is first used to distract Tenya Iida during the Battle Trial. References External Links * - Wikipedia article about the concept behind Ochaco's Quirk. Site Navigation Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Class 1-A Quirks